Stranded
by NoThisIsNotChelz
Summary: Bella chooses to be stranded on and island for a graduation present. She has a dark past that will soon be reveled. Trust me, you will know exactly why she choose where she choose to go in time. Plus, Edward and Bella will be on an island alone...lemons?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. As some of you may know, I have other stories. I hope my fans will love this story too and I hope I will gain a few extras. (=

All the Love in the World,

NoThisIsNotChelz

Bella's POV

I knew my choice was weird and I knew that it was not a decision most seniors graduating would choose. I did believe that it was the right decision for me though. Something that would benefit me greatly.

I just finished high school, graduated and ready to go to college in Alaska the next year. I wanted to be a writer. I always love to curl up beside the fire or by a window, when it is raining, and read a good book. I have my favorites, the ones I love, and I want to be the type of author that other people will love. I want to give other people something to read. A book where some nerdy girl, like me, could curl up and escape from her life to the wonderful pages of a novel. An escape from reality. That's how I felt the books I read were and I want to provide that to someone.

I want to be someone's escape. So many times I got lost in the fantasy world of my books. My favorite by far was the book, Hatchet. The author, Gary Paulsen, captured this world so magnificently. I wanted to write a book like that. So, that's why I made my decision. That's why I decided it.

Let me tell you about myself a bit. My name is Bella Swan and I am eighteen years old. I have never been a outsider but, I don't pride myself in a social life. I have a few friends and that's all I ever believed I needed. I had long brown hair, that I always kept pulled up, and brown eyes to match. I had a small build and unfortunately I am very clumsy. And of course, I love to read.

I also have a past that I let no one know about. It was a secret of mine that I did not plan on letting anyone in on. I let my parents know and that was it. I try to forget it every second on my life but, I remember it every night I sleep. So, now I take sleeping pills to further wash out the memories.

The pain was another reason to escape, Renee and Phil have been especially sympathetic and I could not take it much longer. This all the more solidified my decision.

The only hard part was convincing my parents.

Renee would be a breeze and my step-dad Phil would go along with her. My mom was a wild one, and was open to any decision I made. She was very young at heart and I knew that she would understand my decision. Phil, would be the one who paid. He was a major league baseball player, so you could just imagine the amount of money he was raking in.

Charlie would be the difficult one to convince. He was not so care-free as my mother, although, he was the better parent. He was more caring and more cautious. He truly loved me, even though I did not get to spend much time with him. He was the one who was heart broken after my parents divorce. I know I can convince him though.

"Mom?" I asked sitting down at he dinning table where Phil was reading the paper and my mom was eagerly typing away on her pink laptop.

"Yeah Bells?" She said smiling and taking a sip of her coffee.

"I decided where I wanted to go." I started to ring my hands under the table, I was nervous. Phil put down the paper and my mom pushed her laptop to he side. They both wanted to hear this.

"Where is it sweetie?" Renee asked.

"I know this is weird but, just hear me out. Okay, I'm just going to say it, I wanted to abandoned on an island. I know, it's weird but, you know that I like to write and I would love to write a novel about this, and the experience would be a great one. This is what I want and you said I could have what I wanted, anywhere in the worl-" I was cut off my Renee.

"Bella. Stop. If that is what you want then, you can have it." Renee said.

"What?" Phil said utterly shocked that I would not choose to go to Paris or a cruise like the other girls I knew.

"Now, Phil," Renee started, " I know that Bella's decision will be the right one for her."

"So I can go?!" I asked excited.

"Of course but, we will have some rules!" We can discuss them over dinner, and you need to tell Charlie about it. You are eighteen so, remind him that he can't tell you no!" Renee laughed at that, knowing that Charlie would be quick to jump to a instant no.

I rushed up to my room, scared that if I stayed at the table for a minute longer they would change their minds. I grabbed up my cell phone and called Charlie's police station.

"Forks Police Department, how can I help you?" The secretary Annie, asked.

"Hello Annie, this is Bella, is my dad in?"

"Oh! Isabella! How are you sweetie?" Annie was a talker and I would be lucky if I got to talk to my dad at all.

"I'm doing fine Annie. Can I please talk to my dad?" I said pushing all politness away.

"Yes, yes, I'll get him right now." I was happy that I was not stuck on the phone for half an hour talking to an overly enthused secretary. Forks didn't have much crime, the police station was pretty boring. I couldn't really blame Annie for wanting to talk to someone.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey dad, it's Bella."

"Hey Bells, you okay kiddo?" I didn't call Charlie too often, especially not at work so it would be normal for him to worry,

"Yes, I'm fine. How have you been?"

"I've been great."

"Good…so…"

I told Charlie my decision and at first he was hesitant but, in the end I won and he too said he would have some rules that he would call later to discuss with my mother. I agreed after him promising that they would not be too drastic.

I was excited. I got to go on my trip!

***

Dinner came in a rush. Before I knew it Renee was calling me down to dinner. I took my usual seat at the table after grabbing me a plate full of food.

"So, rules?" I said wanting to jump straight into this. I also had brought down a pen and a piece of paper so I could write it down.

"Okay," my mother started, " your dad's one and only rule is this, you must take someone with you. And it will be decided by your father."

"How is he possibly going to get someone to do that?" I asked shocked.

"I think he got that secretary of his to send out an article. I'm sure there will be someone out there willing to go. Anyway, our rules. Here is a list of what you are REQUIRED to take. No argument." She handed me a printed off piece of paper and I read over the list.

Hatchet (=

First aid kit, a large one.

Emergency Radio

Sunscreen

Inflatable boat

Fishing supplies

Rope

SOME food and water

Compass

Flint

Lighter

Matches

Multitool

I could live with this list, some of these things I was planning on taking anyway. All I needed to know was who I would be going with…

Author Note:

Any ideas? Haha…So should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I could live with this list, some of these things I was planning on taking anyway. All I needed to know was who I would be going with…**_

**Edward POV**

**Something was up. They were planning something and I knew they were! All of my family were blocking me from their heads.**

**Carlisle, the father figure of the house, stayed at the hospital often saying that he had work to attend to and when he wasn't there he was reciting patient names. Esme, his wife, recited recipes even though WE DON'T EAT! My brothers Emmett and Jasper tended to think about their sex lives which made me definitely want to stay out of their minds. Rose and Alice thought about shopping which held no interest to me.**

**Blocking their thoughts from my vampire senses was something new to me. Often thoughts of personal information was blocked but, never did they block everything. Of course, I tried to respect their privacy but, that was not always an easy task. **

**When Carlisle changed me some odd 200 years ago, I developed the ability to read people's thoughts. All thoughts. This was something new to me of course. It is not easy to block out thoughts and was a developing ability in it's self. Thoughts entered my mind on their own, I did not often search for them or seek them out. **

**I was a strong believer that it was none of my business. **

**I could not take this any longer though. It had been more than two weeks. I had to confront Alice. She would be the easiest to talk to and she was the planner.**

"**Alice!" I yelled, knowing that she would come immediately.**

"**Yes, my dear brother?" She was in front of me in less than a second with her vampire speed.**

"**What is going on with everyone? What are you planning?" She gave me a confused look but, I could see right through that. I started to search her head, she was reciting the Declaration of Independence.**

"**Stay out of my mind Edward Cullen! You will find out tonight! Just be patient Carlisle will be home soon, then we will tell you." I huffed as she walked out of the room. Alice could be so difficult sometimes.**

*******

"**Edward?" Alice called me, all my family was at the dinner table that served no purpose to us. I had been waiting for someone to call me down. **

"**Yes?" I said appearing in my usual seat between Carlisle and Alice.**

"**Now Edward, Alice has something to tell you, hear he out, honey." Esme said before anything was started. I looked towards Alice, she was bouncing up and down in her seat from pure excitement.**

"**I know this is weird Edward but, we are sending you to a deserted island!!!" She said excitedly.**

"**Wh-What?" I asked in utter shock, that was not something you expected to hear.**

"**Okay, well this girl is doing it for some research thingy and we are sending you along with her." Alice clarified.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because it would be good for you." She said.**

"**No. I will not go. There will be a fragile human there! I will not go. What if the island runs out of animals? What am I suppose to do? Kill the human?"**

"**Now, Edward, if anything was to go wrong, you know Alice would see it." Carlisle said.**

"**What if she missed it?" Alice looked hurt as soon as the words came out of my mouth and I instantly regretted them.**

"**Edward! Do not insult your sister like that!" Carlisle started. "We have all decided that this would be best for you. You sit in your room listening to music constantly. You need to live a little. You are not happy. It will be good for you to get away and have the responsibility of taking care of someone. This decision has been made and you will not defy me." I had never heard Carlisle tell me that I must do something so, I knew he was serious in what he said. This was not a choice. **

**I sat back down. I would not defy Carlisle and everyone knew that. He was my father figure after all. **

"**You may take whatever you want with you Edward. You leave Tuesday." Esme told me. That was only two days away. **

"**Who am I going with?"**

"**We know nothing about her except her name is Isabella Swan." Beautiful Swan, huh? We would see.**

"**Okay." I got up and went to my car, I needed to visit the camping store. Of course Alice followed me, she knew my plan and she would never pass up a chance to shop even if it was for camping supplies.**

"**Edward, we love you." She said when we were on our way to the Newton's camping store.**

"**I know that Alice, although it doesn't mean that I agree with your decisions." **

"**I know but, I can see that it will be a good thing." I kissed Alice's forehead and we went into the store.**

**I knew that I would need nothing for this trip but, the human would need tons of stuff.**

*******

**When Tuesday rolled around I knew I was ready. I probably was bringing way too much stuff but, I might need it all. I said goodbye to everyone in my family before I left to go to the airport. I did not have to worry about my car being there because I would run. Alice already told me that it would be fine if I ran there.**

**I walked into the airport with my hair wind blown. I went up to the front desk where a bottle blonde was staring at me.**

_**Damn, can I have a piece of that? I would love to be all hot and sweaty with his big-**_

**Wow, that was enough. I blocked out her thoughts and walked up to the desk.**

"**Hello, Is there anyway, anyway at all, I can help you?" She said implying something much more than what she was suppose to. **

"**Yes, can you tell me where the Swan helicopter will take off?"**

_**Ugh, he is going with that weird girl on the trip. She is so ugly…why would he want to go with her when he can have me? **_

"**Terminal 8."**

"**Thanks," I said trying not to run away from the girls thoughts. Was Isabella really ugly? Was she weird? **

**I pushed thoughts aside as I walked into terminal 8, taking my seat in the helicopter as the pilot instructed me to do. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I pushed thoughts aside as I walked into terminal 8, taking my seat in the helicopter as the pilot instructed me to do. _

Bella POV

The two weeks that it took for Charlie to find someone he deemed suitable to go on the trip with me flew by in a flurry. I had come to stay with Charlie for a week until it was time to go. He said that it was important that we spend some time together. In addition to that, there was a airport in Seattle and Edward, the person going with me lived here.

I had not met Edward yet, it was part of me and Charlie's agreement that I would not meet him till we left. Charlie was driving me to the airport now. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was worried about this Edward kid, knowing Charlie he would probably pick the weirdest possible guy so I would not be the least bit interested.

"Do you have everything you need Bells?" Charlie asked me for the eleventh time.

"Yes, Dad, I have it all." I assured him once again.

"Okay, we are here. I'm going to let you do this alone." He said pulling up to the electronic doors.

"Thanks." Charlie always knew that I was an in dependent person, I liked to do things alone. Especially since "it" happened. I wanted to be alone all the time after that.

"I love you, Bells, you know that right? I will miss you." Charlie said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Dad, I love you too, miss you too." I kissed his check before hopping out and grabbing my overly packed backpack and equally stuffed duffle bag. I waved by as Charlie drove off before entering the airport.

I went to the front desk to meet a fake blonde who had and annoyed look on her face as soon as I walked up. I read her name tag thinking that I might have known her._ Jessica_, it read. Nope, I didn't know this girl. Maybe she was just having an off day.

"Terminal 8. He is already there." I gave her a confused look not knowing what her problem was but, continued on to avoid confrontation. Another thing I was not good at since the incident.

I walked up to the helicopter and the pilot instantly rushed me in, telling me that we were late. He grabbed my bags and put them in the correct places and handed me a headset, buckled me in and took off all before I got a chance to look at the boy sitting next to me.

I was shocked at what I saw.

He looked as if he was in pain. And excruciating pain. Was he holding his breath? He was! Did something smell bad? No, I don't smell anything. Could it be me? I smelled my hair, strawberries, okay I'm good. What was this kids problem.

"I'm Bella." I spoke into the headset, maybe I could lighten the mood.

"Edward." He grumbled in an annoyed voice. I decided it would be best if I just left him alone throughout the rest of the flight. I did not want to make an enemy with someone I would be spending more than a month with on a deserted island.

I sighed and leaned my head back. This would be a long time. A very long time.

I couldn't help but to look back over at him. Now, he was sending me death glares. He had piercing black eyes. And thought all this, all the disgust he was radiating towards me, I found him strangely attractive. He had bronze tousled hair that was tangled into a perfect mess. His skin was strangely pale and he held dark circles under his eyes. He looked like hadn't slept in days.

Although Edward was different looking, he was gorgeous all the same.

Edward POV

Her sent was intoxicating. I had never in my years, and it was many, ever smelt a human so amazing. It was delicious, my instinct told me to take her right then, sink my teeth into the sweet flesh of her neck and guzzle down the wonderfully sweet red liquid. But, Carlisle was there too. And I knew that it was the wrong thing to do. He was the one who kept me sane.

Not only was I thirsty for her blood, I was infuriated. I could not read this human's mind, I just came up blank. I knew there had to be something in there. There was something in everyone's mind even if it was ridiculous. There was nothing there for me though.

I held my breath through out the whole trip hoping that it would get easier. I could not live more than a month like this, or should I say she could not live.

Bella POV

When we finally arrived Edward was out of the helicopter before I even undid my seat belt. I had never seen a human move so fast. I grabbed my stuff and took off the headset, putting it in a compartment to the side of the seat.

I told the pilot thank you and got off of the helicopter before it was whisked away, back to civilization.

I took a look at the island. It was a cloudy day and seemed as if it might rain later. There were many trees and it seemed that their was plenty of shade for if it got sunny and hot. I would be happy that I didn't sunburn easily latter on. The water surrounding the island was beautiful, it was the bluest, clearest, water I had ever seen. On the right side of the island there was a huge cliff with a waterfall coming down, I assumed this was fresh water and that would come in handy.

I had my fill of looking around the island, I would have plenty of time here and we needed to get to work.

"Let's build a shelter." The boy I now knew as Edward said to me.

"Okay." I said, surprised he beat me to the punch.

Edward POV

"I'll get some wood, you stay here." I said more than happy to get away from her scent. I grabbed the hatchet from my pack and set off into the woods.

I hacked a couple trees until I had a couple branches, a little more than a normal human my size could carry, and took them back. I took this trip multiple times before I noticed that Bella was no where in sight. I decided to ignore it, she couldn't have gone far after all, she was just a mere human.

I carried more logs this time, not as careful as before, and started to set as much as I could up with out seeming suspicious for when Bella got back. As I worked, I thought about Bella. She was the on after all that I would be spending the next few weeks of my non-life with.

She was far from the normal humans looks. She wasn't ugly, quite the opposite actually. Bella was a beautiful girl, one of the prettiest people I had ever seen, vampire or not. She had long brown hair that was curly and shined in the sun. To match her hair she had deep chocolate brown eyes. It might sound cheesy but, I really think I could get lost in those eyes.

Within no time at all I had enough logs for the shelter. I looked around for Bella but, she wasn't in sight. Hadn't I told her to stay here? Wait, Edward, you are not her mother.

I decided to ignore the feeling of wanting to see if she was okay and set to the task of building the shelter. I hurried through it, almost to fast for a human, so we would not have to spend so much time on it. I soon found out that after putting up a few logs I had nothing to tie them together with. Just as I was about to turn around to go and find some, Bella showed up with an armful.

Bella POV

Ugh! Gathering vines was tough work! I even almost grabbed a snake once! Although it was tough, I knew it was necessary. Edward got the hard job anyway. This was way easier than chopping wood.

I finally grabbed what I thought was enough and walked back to where Edward was. He was setting up the logs and I could see that they were about to fall down from not being held together so I walked faster. It would such a waste if he turned into the forest to grab some vines after I already did. He turned around right as I got to him.

"I thought we might need these." I said, giving him a friendly smile. I received a grimace in return. Maybe they were wrong?

"I can get different ones if these won't work. Are they okay? I mean, I just got whatever I saw…" I said, dropping them to the ground.

"No, they are fine," he said with a slight smile that you could tell was forced.


End file.
